Phoenix Minerals: Chapter III
Phoenix Minerals: Chapter III, subtitle "Nous Avons", is the third chapter of Phoenix Minerals Series Volume I. Synopsis Zemannite will have to deal with his master's wrongdoings Nous Avons Jixianite and Zemannite looked down to the frozen body of Allactite, frozen on a sitting stance with her hands on the PAD, one over its screen, and the other holding its side. Jixianite just looked down at her, confused and mad. What had she done now? What did she mess with? He didn't know, but he cared about her, she was his only friend, still, he was mad more at her than to what or who made that. Meanwhile, Zem sat down next to her, with his legs bent backwards under his body. Zem summoned his knobkierre, and used it to slowly move Allactite's arm away from the PAD's screen, and upon seeing the symbol on the screen, he stood up and didn't express anything, no surprise, no fear, no sadness. But he proceeded to stomp the weapon on the ground, using it similarly to a walking stick. He constantly knocked his feet in the ground, until he walked outside of the tent. Jixianite upon seeing Zem leave, snapped and ran out and grabbed the gem by the shoulder. "Where are you going? Allac is inside frozen solid like Granite. Ain't we gonna do something about it?" he said, in a angry, annoyed tone. "I going for help. She owns me, and my job is to protect her" he said calmly to Jix, who intermediately answered back, "Leave us two alone here? No chance, apart, you saw the symbol on the PAD, if we dare tell any gem to come help, they will tell the Authority. And I prefer my gem being kept together" Zem didn't answer at that at first, but with patience he did "Look at her, trapped like an statues. They already know she did something, hiding won't help. We must get help, and whatever she did, she must have a good explanation for it. They will understand". Not waiting an answer, he headed for the Spire. After some time of walking and avoiding the edges of the crust leading to the Core, Zem arrived at the Spire were various Quartz soldiers stood. "What is your business here. Only Peridots, assigned Pearls, us, and Andradites". Zemannite stood still, bowed with his head, then talked "I wish to call for help. My master, the only Allactite, has gotten into some... complicated issues. I want someone to come and help us" The Quartzes just gave a Zem a disgusting and despicable look. Even though Zemannite's had been considered Gems for some various thousands of years, they still were really few of them, and gem society still saw them as just pointless minerals taking the job from Pearls. Despite all that, a couple of the Quartzes decided to step forward, one saying the following statement "We will help you and your master, but first give identification, facet and cut" Zem answered by saying "Zemannite, Cut 2C7G Facet 2EG. I have been assigned as the assistant and protector of the Mineral Allactite" The Quartzes immediately checked the information on a nearby gem interface, similar to those found in war ships, and after the information was confirmed, they followed Zem who patiently awaited those moments. During the trajectory to the small hut, the Quartzes showed quite a lot of disgust for the ever increasing nature and life, but they kept their composure for sometime until one of them whispered "Wonder how much time will take until the Great Diamond Authority finishes the terraformation this place, it can be looking like this trash-site for much longer". Zem showed great hatred towards that comment, but he wasn't unfazed. The Quartzes continued discussing the topic for some minutes until they arrived at the Hut, where Jixianite stood, staring at Zem with a defiant look. Jix just looked at Zem, not even noticed the Quartzes entering the hut. Zem followed behind the Quartzes, entering, but keeping his gaze on Jix. Jixianite and Zem looked away from each other quickly as Zem entered. Jixianite looked to the black sky at the Red Star of their system, sighed, and went inside. The Quartzes just looked at the frozen body of Allactite, scratching the back of their heads. They knew what happened to her, she had been locked by the GDA, basically, they had trapped her in a state where her body could move because of the stress of having to process so much information in a short period of time. "Just remove the PAD from her hands, I think that will disconnect her from the system. Like when we remove our hands from the panels in Warships" the Quartz said, trying to move Allac's hands away from the PAD. "Why do you Minerals use this old useless tech.. This hasn't been used in millenniums. No wonder she got in this issue..." said the other Quartz with anger, hatred, disgust and contempt. Zem and Jix stood separate from each other, looking at the Quartzes. Zem standing with his Knobkierre, and Jix with arms crossed and a gaze full of anger. But both attitudes were immediately altered and fazed into fear, when they saw that the PAD now showed a "Shattering" request. "All gems that have been near this device must be Shattered. No questioning. GDA orders". The image of the message could be seen from the afar. Zem clenched his knobkierre, and Jixianite uncrossed his arms, and clenched his fists. The Quartzes summoned their weapons, both helmets similar to that of Jasper's, and one of their said "Orders are orders...". And they attacked Jixianite and Zemannite. Jixianite dodged one of the dashes by of the Quartzes. He lifted his arm, looked at the Quartz, and send a fist right into the Quartz's gut. The Quartz feel backwards, screaming in pain, it whispered "You little piece of--" but couldn't finish as Jix went for a kick on its face, knocking the gem backwards, hitting the floor, and toppling over various of Allac's artifacts. Jixianite took an old gem battle-axe, and threw it at the gem. The Quartz quickly moved away from the axe's trajectory, leaving it stuck on the wood of the hut. The Quartz now went for a tackle on Jixianite, the attempt failed as Jixianite dodged the attack by rolling fowards under the Gem. Jixianite stood immediately, grabbed one of the items, an old piece of a Ship, and slammed it on top of the Quartz, poofing it. Characters and Locations Charcters * Jixianite * Allactite * Zemannite * Unnamed Quartzes Locations * Green Trashland * Unnamed Colonized Planet * The Spire Category:Fanon series Category:Fanon Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Mind Player